This invention relates generally to method and means for escaping from a building, at the outer side of the building, and more particularly to provision of a multi-functional door serving when closed to block escape from the building interior at an upper elevation, and when open to allow escape from the building as via suspending of a person being lowered to a safe level.
There is continual need for improvements in escape methods and apparatus, enabling a person on an upper floor of the building to safely escape, as in case of fire. This need is acute when a fire prevents downward escape at the building interior, and where there are no fire escape steps attached to the exterior of the building.